The purpose of this study is to understand how treatment for breast cancer affects the well-being of the person with cancer, her partner, and their relationship because treatment for cancer can be physically and emotionally demanding. I am free to decide not to take part in the study. My decision whether or not to take part in the study will not affect the medical treatment of myself or my partner at the Universityof Pennsylvania Medical Center.